


The Day the Sky Fell

by DancingCactus



Category: Chicken Little (2005)
Genre: Chicken Little - Freeform, Fear, Gen, Kaiju AU, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Running, Sadness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCactus/pseuds/DancingCactus
Summary: When everything goes to hell and it feels like the sky is falling, will anyone believe the truth of what happened? In this first chapter we learn what happened the day the sky fell.





	The Day the Sky Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I created this with the idea of "what if the story of Chicken Little was told as a kaiju." This silly idea got out of hand and now I have the general outline of how I will do that. I hope you enjoy

_ **The Day the Sky Fell** _

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the city, when suddenly it appeared. Every step felt like an earthquake. His feet would land with a terrible BOOM! Three steps in and all I could hear was my ears ringing.

Families ran through the streets screaming and crying. People called their spouses to tell them that they loved them. It was like a Godzilla movie. I ducked into a nearby office building and out of the way of the street. I watched as one man stepped out of his car to run. As the shadow creeped up on him he turned his head and screamed as he saw it, that terrible foot coming down to crush him. I looked away before the impact. I looked again after the dust had subsided and I saw the bloody remains of a body crushed like a bug. I stood in shock before breaking into a coughing fit and vomiting.

I cried from the feeling of vomit leaving my body. I couldn’t stop vomiting. I wasn’t sure if I was vomiting from all the dust and debris in the air or if it was from seeing the remains of that poor crushed man. By the time I was done vomiting the booms from the monster’s feet were becoming distant. I looked up down the road and watched him stomp away.

I tried to call my wife, but there was no signal. The bastard must have destroyed the cell towers. With no way to call my family I had to find a way to them, but the streets had become rubble under its feet. I could not drive, and all the public transport was down. I had to do something, so I started to run. I was running through the city toward the suburbs. It was an atrocity! Sirens were wailing throughout the city as strangers tried to tend to the wounded. One girl was crying for her parents. I kept running.

I kept hearing that girls voice in my head in my head as I ran. “Mommy!” A scream of bloody murder. “Daddy!” I couldn’t help but wonder where my wife was, “Mom!” In her voice I heard my daughters “Dad!” That voice kept ringing in my ears!

I don’t know how long I ran; I don’t know how I kept running. I ran until I was at the edge of the suburbs, and found a barrier formed by the police and the National Guard. Behind the barrier I saw the monster. I was possessed by a blood curdling scream as I saw him, and started to rush through the barrier only to find the police force grabbing me and pulling me back. I tried shoving them off of me until one of them threw me to the ground.

“STAY DOWN CITIZEN!” They had me pinned!

“You have to let me in!” My voice was hoarse, raspy, and dry.

“No one is to pass this barrier!” He hollered.

I screamed as if I was being stabbed. That was how I felt, like I was being stabbed! My scream was the blood gushing out from the agony of knowing that that monster was near my family; that there was nothing I could do. I tried breaking out of their pin as I felt like the weight of the sky was falling on me!

I screamed!

“DESIST!”

The sky was falling!

I flailed!

“DESIST!”  
The sky was falling!

I cried!

“DESIST!”

“The sky is falling!” I wailed.

The officer pressed towards me hollering, “I SAID DES-“

CRRRAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOM!

Something exploded and I watched the officer zip through the air like a ragdoll as the officers holding me down jumped on top of me, their bodies shielding me from whatever had happened.

I laid their dazed for: seconds? Minutes? Hours? I am unsure. I eventually pushed the officers off of me and stumbled to my feet. Nothing but rubble laid before me. There were no suburbs anymore. I heard a rumble in the distance and panicked.

I got down, I hid, I made myself little. I was a coward, a chicken, to be hiding like this. I looked up from my hiding place and noticed the rumble was coming from a vehicle. It was a truck in the distance.

“I might be able to get out of here, but how can I know it’s safe to come out? What if it he’s just around the corner waiting to strike again! Is it worth it to leave this hiding place? If I never leave though am I just waiting to die? What am I doing? How can I live like this? My family! What happened to them! Maybe they evacuated? What if…” I thought silently to myself in loops as the truck approached closer. It wasn’t coming towards me though, its path was skewed. I had to leave whether I was safe or not. What hope did I have if I were to have stayed?

I ran from my hiding spot flagging the truck down. As I came closer to it I noticed its side said “Disaster Relief.” I cried with joy, this truck was here to help people like me. I had a chance! The driver must have noticed me because the truck stopped. When I got to the truck I introduced myself.

“May I come in?”

“Why do you think we’re here?” The driver said.

“Well I just thought maybe you might be past capacity and that there might not be any more room.”

“Just get in,” she said pointing to the back of the truck.

I climbed in the back seat and buckled up. It felt nice to put on that buckle. It felt secure, and I needed a sense of security at the time. I didn’t know it was the closest thing to a hug that I’d experience in what now feels like weeks.

The person in the passenger seat asked me what had happened, and I responded, “How can’t you know?”

They explained that no information was released to them; they were just told that they needed to look for survivors in the rubble. The rest was classified.

How could I explain this to them? I would sound crazy! And I know I did, because when I told them how it felt like the sky was falling and described the monster to the both of them, they started laughing and checking me for a concussion.

I know what I saw! I know that monster! I know that:

I wasn’t ready for him.

We weren’t ready for him.

No one was ready for Chicken Little to attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I bet you didn't see that coming. Chicken Little wasn't the narrator, but the Kaiju all along. Well this is only the beginning of what I have planned. It only gets bigger from here!


End file.
